Current practice in preparation of iced coffee and tea is to prepare a concentrated hot product, which is diluted with tap water to reach the proper concentration, and then poured over ice to cool it. This dilutes the product and damages its flavor, and requires significant quantities of ice, as well as operator attention. Further, in many cases the beverage is exposed to the atmosphere through storage in open containers, with the attendant possibility of spoilage, growth of bacteria, and the like; in particular, exposure to oxygen is the primary cause of the loss of flavor and “freshness”.